


Lockerroom Room Service

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Anal Sex, Bully, Gay, Gay Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Temptation in the lockerroom helps Timmy and Chester bond with the school bully.





	Lockerroom Room Service

**Room Service**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents._

Plot: Temptation in the lockerroom helps Timmy and Chester bond with the school bully. Yaoi.

Couple: Chester+Timmy+Francis

**~Scene: Crocker's class~**  
**~IHE: Timmy~**

I look up at the clock in Mr. Crocker's room, wishing it would hurry up. After this I had gym, it wasn't great but I'd take that class over this one anyday. Just ten more seconds, nine, eight,-

"TURNER!" My eyes jolted from the clock to Mr. Crocker, who was standing in front of my desk. "What's the capital of Dimmsdale?!" I was caught completely off guard not that I actually new the answer.

"Uh...four?"

"Wrong but I'll give you a prize an, **F** **!** " Mr. Crocker pulls out a gigantic canon and aims it a me. I gulp and pull at my shirt's callor, scared out of mind and sweating like crazy.

"How'd you get the canon?" My voice was full of terror as Crocker pushed a button and the gun lit up.

"Yard sale, really cheap, four fifty." I see a purple light in the gun, Crocker about to push something, I hear a loud ring, my savor once again. "Curses, looks like you're safe for another day. We'll save this for tomorrow, class dismissed." I hurry to get packed and get out. I met up with Chester in the hallway unfortunately AJ had to go to his locker down the hall.

"Whew, that was a close one." Chester says to me as we head to the gym's locker room. Chester looks kinda cute, I glance him up and down. Chester looks the same but he appears to be cuter than last year. Lucky me our lockers are next to each other, I have started to wonder what he looks like, under those layers.

"Chester?" I put my books away.

"Yeah Timmy?"

"Want to hang out after school?"

"Sure but can it be at my house?" I smiled at Chester and closed my locker door.

"Ok." He shut his locker door and we headed for the lockerrooms.

**~Five Minutes Later~**

I was in my underwear, I glanced over at Chester who was in white underwear. I could see his pale bottom through his underpants. I blushed as I thought of doing something inappropriate to him. Then I thought why not. I got behind Chester and rubbed his bum, he stopped what he was doing and turned to me. I smiled nervously and he pressed his body against mine, I felt my underwear tighten. I wrapped one arm around his waist as my other hand rubbed his bum. I just wanted to touch him and feel around his body.

Soon we were both naked and everyone else left and the doors were locked. We rubbed our bodies against each other, I was on top but Chester was really into it. All of a sudden we heard a stall door open, we froze and looked behind us to see Francis in a white short sleeved shirt and had red shorts that were slightly pulled down, I could see a patch of hair over his shorts. He looked around, then pulled his shorts down a little further, I saw more hair and a hint of his underwear. He pulled his shirt over his head and started to rub between his legs. I actually liked watching this, it made me feel funnier than I already did.

Francis stopped rubbing then rubbed his chest, my eyes fell back on Francis's midsection which was a big bump in his shorts. I turned back to Chester and kissed him on the lips. I put my hands on his chest and rubbed them, they were soft. Suddenly, I felt something slip inside my buttcheeks and press against the inside. I soon felt something slam into to me and I screamed in pain. My body tightened but what ever was inside me didn't care as it went in and out of me. After what felt like an eternity in hell, I started to feel good then great. I moaned and kissed Chester again, I was soon filled with something but it didn't feel the same as before, it felt softer. Unable to support my weight, I collapsed on top of Chester.

I turned around to find Francis sitting behind me with his wiener leaking out a white liquid, he was panting and his body was sweaty.

"Tell anybody and you two are dead." Francis looked down at us. "While we wait for the period to end, come over here and lick my cock, losers." Francis held his leaking wiener in his hand, we did as we were told, we made our way over to him and licked his big wiener. Somehow while we licked his cock, it became bigger and firm, after more time passed it shot a white stream that hit the floor. Francis said if we did this everyday he wouldn't beat us up as much, we quickly agreed.

Somehow later in the school year Francis got AJ to join us, well luckily Francis kept his promise. Eventually Francis stopped beating us completely but we had to service his friends along with him, every school day. Me and Chester were prefered over AJ, meaning we had to service the bullies everyday, well least after a while we became close and Chester became my official boyfriend.

**THE END.**


End file.
